1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers or copolymers of diolefins such as hexadiene and a process for the production of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that homopolymerization of 1,5-hexadiene or copolymerization thereof with .alpha.-olefins such as propylene using Ziegler-Natta type catalysts results in 1,2-addition or cyclization of 1,5-hexadiene. "Ziegler-Natta Catalysts and Polymerization" by Academic Press (1979), page 549 describes that when 1,5-hexadiene is polymerized at +25.degree. C. or -20.degree. C. using a catalyst consisting of V(acetylacetonato).sub.3 and AlEt.sub.2 Cl, a 1,2-addition polymer is obtained.
Up to the present time, however, it has not been reported that 1,5-hexadiene is polymerized through 1,4-addition.